One-Shots
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: Several One-Shots of (2003) TMNT from the P.O.V of their little sister Lexi. Age order is Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Lexi. Stories range from fighting villains to hanging in the lair.
1. It's A Wonderful Life

"It's quiet, too quiet," I say aloud. I walk out of my room slowly. 6:50 a.m. and no one is up yet? Strange. I scale the wall, keeping as close as possible. I reach the staircase, but it's on the other side of the hall. I'd have to leave my wall. Risky, I know, but risks have to be made. I run.

I run down the steps, careful not to trip. I can hardly see the steps at all. I reach the bottom and let out a sigh of relief. Stupid. I gave away my position. Suddenly I'm being hoisted into the air at the hips. Someone has me. I'd know those hands anywhere. I can't keep from laughing.

"Okay, okay, you caught me," I laugh. He hoists me onto his shoulders and the lights kick on. We're not the only ones out here. They're all here. All four of my brothers and my master. They caught me.

"Trying to sneak down here without me huh?" Mikey laughs. The tickles my feet. I'm not wearing my shoes, so it's easy for him to do. I laugh harder, "Stop, Mikey, Stop!" We both laugh and he stops.

"Merry Christmas Lexi!" Mikey yells.

"Merry Christmas Mike," I laugh. He takes me off his shoulders and sets me on the ground. We all exchange Merry Christmas.

"Quick, Lexi, what time is it?" Mikey yells.

I read my watch, "6:55?" My eyes widen. Five minutes. Mikey and I run. We leap over the couch and fall back onto it. "Where's the remote? Where's the remote?" Mikey asks frantic.

"Slow down you guys, we've got plenty of time," Donnie says walking over to us. He hands me the remote. "Thanks Donnie," I say. I click on the TV. Donnie walks around and sits down next to me on my left.

"What are you guys so ramped up about?" Raph asks walking over. Leo is beside him. Splinter went to the kitchen. He knows what we're doing. I don't think he's interested.

"It's A Wonderful Life," I say. Mikey puts his left arm around my neck and nuggies my head with his right. I push him off, laughing.

"You guys still watch that? Hasn't it gotten old by now?" Leo takes a seat on the couch.

"Never!" Mikey shouts.

"We'll keep watching it 'til we're old geezers," I tell him.

"Yeah, Leo, it's tradition," Donnie agrees.

Leo sits down next to Donnie and Raph takes the recliner next to him. There's another chair next to Mikey that Master Splinter later occupies. He didn't leave because he wasn't interested. He went to make us hot coca. I look around at my brothers and my master splinter. I look at the TV as the show is starting. I lay my head on Mikey's shoulder, _Yeah, it's a wonderful life._


	2. Sneaking Out

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask as I slide between two pipes. I hold my board over my head to get through better.

"You kidding? It's a great idea!" Mikey bursts.

"Okay, but keep it down, Mikey, I don't want to get caught," I whisper.

"Who exactly are you trying to hide from?" a voice asks from behind. Mikey and I stop dead in our tracks. We recognize the voice as our oldest brother.

Mikey leans towards me and whispers, "Is it too late to run?"

"You know we can hear you right?" yet another voice, this one belonging to Donnie, asks. Mikey and I surrender. We turn around to face our brothers.

"Thought you could sneak out, huh?" Raph asks.

"What? Ph-sneak-ha!" Mikey starts, "We weren't gonna-"

"Save it, Mikey," Leo interrupts, "We heard you guys talking about it."

"Yeah, so what? You gonna go beat up some foot soldiers?" Raph asks.

"Infiltrate a Kraang base?" Donnie suggests.

"Go skateboarding?" Leo says, crossing his arms.

Raph asks, "Skateboarding? Why-" Leo points to our boards, "Oh."

"Why are you sneaking out to go skateboarding?" Donnie asks.

Mikey and I look to each other, "no reason," we answer together.

"Come on, spill," Donnie instructs.

"Well, maybe-" Mikey says.

"Supposedly-" I add.

"Probably-"

"Hypothetically-"

Leo gives us a dirty look; Mikey smiles innocently, "We might be going somewhere we're not supposed to."

"And where is this hypothetical place your going?" Leo asks.

"Hypothetically? Dead man sewage slide," I smile.

"Uh huh, not happening," Leo states.

"Not cool bro" "Awe man" Mikey and I say together.


	3. BOOM!

"Ah!" I scream as I'm flung across the room.

"Lexi!" Raph yells. He get's socked in the gut and pushed back. My vision goes black and bleary with an impact to a wall. The room spins around me as I sit up. Even through my crazy whirling vision I can see my brothers being pummeled. I pull myself to my feet. _I have to help._ The moment I'm up, a droid comes after me.

It's three feet from my face when Mikey's nun-chuck comes from no where and cracks it's frame in two. "You okay?" he asks grabbing my arm to help me steady myself.

"Yeah," I laugh, "just great. Thanks," I look behind him towards the mass of violence, "Watch out!" I yell. I pivot around him and slice a droid in half as it jumps at Mikey's shell.

"Thanks! Guess we're even," he laughs. I do, too.

"Come on!" Leo yells from the other side of the warehouse, "Tactical retreat!"

"Again?" Raph complains, "That's the third one this week!" His tune changes as a laser barely misses his face, "On second thought…"

"Donnie, which way?" Leo asks.

"Up!" he says. I can tell from the way Donnie's been staying back that he has a plan. What it is? Who knows.

We go up. We jump and leap off of boxes and pipes until we reach the sky light. Leo lifts the glass as lasers blast at us from below. We go through and Leo lets the glass fall with a bang, creating a semi-protective barrier from the blasts. "Now!" he yells to Donnie as we jump to the next roof.

Donnie pulls out his T-phone and presses a button. The building immediately erupts with a giant booming-crashing noise. A nasty mixture of smoke, flame, and debris blow up and outward from the building.

"Wow," I say as I watch everything go up in flames.

Mikey and I lag watching the sky light up in a deep red, to which Leo responds, "This way!" We follow and head to the nearest sewer pipe as police sirens round the corner.

…


	4. Fix It Up

"Hi ya Donnie. What 'cha doen?" I walk up to Donnie. I know what he's doing. Something science-y. I like to watch him work. Sometimes I'm actually helpful.

"Nothing really, just working on a project," he says.

"Cool," I grab a wrench, "can I help?"

"Don't see why not. Can you hand me the socket wrench?" I'm already holding it. I laugh and hand it to him. He screws a bolt onto place. "There, that should do it."

"So, what'd you make?" I ask.

"You mean, what did we make?" He says handing me back the wrench. I laugh. "We fixed a computer. Mikey broke it again."

"What'd he do this time?" I ask.

He answers, "Skateboard."


	5. Tap Out!

"Hey Alexis. How's it going?" Leo asks me.

"Great!" I yell. Raph and I are wrestling. I'm winning. I think. "Give up!" I yell.

"No way!" Raph yells back. We roll over. Now he's on top. I kick him in the knee. His grip loosens and I gain the advantage. I turn us over again, and I climb on top of him. I grab his leg and pull while I push down on his shell.

"Tap out!" I yell. Raph and I are just messing around, but it gets pretty rough sometimes. "Come on Raph, I win this one. Tap out!"

Leo bends down to Raph's face, "Can you guys finish up soon? Master Splinter wanted me to get Alexis."

"Sure Leo, just a second," Raph grunts.

"Come on old man, I don't have all - wow!" He gets up. He's on his arms and free leg and I'm sitting on his back. Out of shock, I let go of his leg. He stands completely and I fall to the ground. "Oomph!" My eyes shut from the force. I open them just in time to see Raph doing a pile drive. I roll out of the way and run behind Leo. "So, Leo, you said you needed me?"

Raph sits up. He's laughing. "It's a tie then?" he asks.

"To be continued!" I yell as Leo and I walk away.

Leo leads me to the Dojo. Master Splinter is waiting for me. "Alexandria, I have considered your proposition. I believe you are ready."


	6. Perfect Landing

"Leonardo, triple high kick," Master Splinter says. Leonardo gets off the ground. We're all sitting, awaiting our turns. Leo jumps high in the air and kicks out three times, "He-ah, yeah, yeah!" He lands gracefully. I'm majorly jealous.

"Good Leonardo, again," Splinter says. Leo does it again. This time he staggers on his landing, but only slightly. "Watch your footing,"

"Hei sensei," he responds. Leo joins us on the floor. He sits on the end next to Raphy. Donnie is in the middle and I'm on the other end next to Mikey.

"Alexandria," Sensei says. I stand, hands at my side. "Hei sensei," I respond.

"Triple lotus flip," he assigns.

I bow then walk to the middle of the room. I bring out my fans, and get in the starting stance.

"Haigi mea!" he shouts. I jump. High. I lean on my left side and do three front flips, my arms spread wide. The fans slicing through the air. I land flat on my right foot, my left crouched behind. My left hand is stretched behind me and my right hand holds a fan in front of my face. I landed perfectly. No stagger. I'm shocked. That never happens. Master Splinter always has to tell me to watch my footing, but he told Leo. I smile.

"Again," he instructs. I do it again. Again I land perfectly. I'm almost tempted to stagger on purpose, just so things will be normal.

"Very good, you may be seated."

"Hei sensei," I respond. I walk over to Mikey and sit down. He nudges my shoulder. I look to him. He's nonchalantly holding out his fist. I bump it. This is a good day.


End file.
